Kamandi 1
| next = ''Kamandi'' #2 }} "The Last Boy on Earth" is the title to the first issue of the sci-fi/adventure series Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth by DC Comics. The story was written, illustrated, and edited by Jack Kirby with inks by Mike Royer. Kirby & Royer also provided the cover art illustration to this issue. This issue shipped with an October-November, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis Kamandi is the so-called "Last Boy on Earth". Growing up in an apocalyptic future, he rides a raft down the flooded streets of what was once Manhattan. He sees a group of nomadic humans who flee at the sight of him. While studying them, Kamandi hears an explosion emanating from his command bunker headquarters. He races back to the base to find that someone had set off the booby traps. Running inside, he is shocked to discover that two wolf-men named Fen and Stek have murdered his grandfather and stolen some documents that they found within the bunker's walls. The wolves attack Kamandi, but he shrugs off the assault with some well-placed karate moves. They chase him down into the tunnels that run beneath Command D, but Kamandi pulls down some wires that strikes the water, electrocuting them. Emerging from the tunnels, Kamandi takes the Wolves' wagon and drives away. A short time later, he comes upon another amazing sight - a squad of armored Tiger-Men embroiled in armed combat against some Leopard-Men. Kamandi finds himself caught in the middle of the conflict and is captured by the Tiger-Men. The Tiger-Men leader Great Caesar bring him back to the Royal City where he is imprisoned. Kamandi meets a dog man named Doctor Canus, who is the caretaker of Caesar's prisoners as well as the keeper of a giant nuclear warhead - a holdover from the days before the Great Disaster. Inside Canus' private laboratory, Kamandi meets one of the Nuclear People - Ben Boxer. Kamandi is ecstatic at the chance to meet another human being. Appearances * Kamandi * Ben Boxer * Doctor Canus * Grandfather * Great Ceasar * Fen * Stek * Tiger Empire * Dogs * Humans * Leopards * Nuclear People * Tigers * Wolves * Horses * Earth-AD * New York :* New York City :* Hudson River :* Manhattan :* Command D :* Empire State Building :* Statue of Liberty * Atomic warhead * Handguns * Great Caesar's laser rod * Machine gun * Rifles * Whip * Raft * Tiger wagon * Truck * Electrocution * Great Disaster * Gunshot victims * Radioactivity * Sniper Notes & Trivia * "Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth 1" redirects to this page. * This issue shipped to retailers on August 29th, 1972. * This issue is divided into three chapters: :* Part I: The Last Boy on Earth :* Part II: A Wolf :* Part III: The Royal City Kennels * The cover to this issue is an homage to the 1968 Arthur P. Jacobs film, Planet of the Apes. The Statue of Liberty can be seen in ruins in the background of the cover - an obvious reference to the climatic reveal at the end of Planet of the Apes. * This issue contains a map detailing North America and South America following the events of the Great Disaster. * This issue contains a one-page article entitled "The Time Capsule", written by Mark Evanier and Steve Sherman. * This is the first appearance of all characters and settings. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Countdown Special: Kamandi 1 * Kamandi 32 * Kamandi Archives 1 * Kamandi Challenge Special 1 * Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth Omnibus 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Gallery Great Disaster.jpg Kamandi on raft.jpg Tigers - Earth-AD.jpg Tigers - Earth-AD 002.jpg Tiger Empire.jpg Dogs - Earth-AD.jpg Leopards - Earth-AD.jpg Hudson River - Earth-AD.jpg Command-A.jpg Command-D.jpg Great Caesar's laser rod.jpg Buddy Blank - old man.jpg Canus 001.jpg Ben Boxer 001.jpg Ben Boxer 002.jpg